Las dos cara de la moneda
by Undertaker19-0
Summary: este fic no es de mi estilo, un POV de 2 capitulos, el primero es de Naruto Y el segundo de sakura, pero por ahora solo les dare el primero, y no se me ocurrio un buen summary perdon.
1. Chapter 1

¡Por fin vuelvo a escribir otro fic! después de tantos años, otra vez ando por aquí bueno vamos al fic, vamos a ver si todavía tengo talento.

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no hago esto por dinero.

Las 2 caras de la moneda

Capitulo 1: la cara de la determinación y del deseo.

Han pasado dos años y medio desde que te prometí traer a Sasuke de vuelta, sin embargo todavía no lo consigo porque he estado entrenando con ero-sennin y porque sinceramente no se por donde empezar.

Pero creo que la razón por la cual no lo he podido traerlo de vuelta es por ti, una parte de mí me dice que:

_¿Para que lo buscas?, para ver como ella iría a sus brazos mientras tu no recibes ni un maldito "gracias", mejor aprovecha la situación para acercarte mas a ella y que te ame, en cuanto a Sasuke, búscalo y luego…MATALO para que así tengas la vía libre con la pelirrosa, pero a escondidas para que ella no te odie._

Al principio ignore ese pensamiento, pero con cada día que pasa, este pensamiento me decía que eso era lo que yo quería, y la verdad lo considere como una alternativa, en realidad era una gran idea así podría estar con Sakura-chan para siempre y que solo sea mía_._

Pero luego empiezo a recordar los momentos que viví con Sasuke y con Sakura como el equipo 7, aun recuerdo que Sasuke y yo siempre competíamos en todo y incluso en comer aunque al final ambos terminábamos vomitando pero era tan divertido, siempre fue gran ninja pero mas que eso un gran amigo, también recuerdo que Sakura-chan creía estar a su lado aunque la ignorara y yo hacia mi esfuerzo para estar a su lado pero siempre me golpeaba y a pesar de eso me gustaba que me golpeará y que me llamara baka, todo era genial hasta que apareció Itachi.

A partir de ahí todo lo que Sasuke quería era vencer a su hermano pero para eso tenia que irse con Orochimaru, a Sakura le devasto el corazón y para no verla sufrir le prometí ir por el aunque significara que yo no tendría el amor de mi pelirrosa, pero aun así en nuestra batalla solo conseguí rasgarle la banda y el me dejo hospitalizado, creí haber decepcionado a Sakura, pero ella con una sonrisa y una determinación de sus ojos de dio una nueva esperanza para traerlo de vuelta, pero no solo sino con Sakura-Chan, con Sai y con el capitán Yamato y espero que ella sea feliz con el chico al que ama, en pocas palabras: Sasuke.

Pero sinceramente yo quiero ser el chico que ocupe el corazón de Sakura-chan, quiero sentir sus labios, quiero ver sus hermosos ojos jade, quiero escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre, quiero tocar su bello cuerpo, quiero tenerla en mis brazos, quiero demostrarle que yo puedo ser un buen partido para ella y…

-¿Naruto, nos vamos?- me preguntaste y a causa de eso, se me van los pensamientos y me ruborizo un poco porque me lo dijiste al oído.

-Si Sakura-chan, estoy listo- te respondo con mi determinación y mi mirada en lo alto.

-Muy bien ustedes 2 andando que nos queda mucho camino por delante- nos dice el capitán Yamato, pues en realidad tenía razón todavía ni llegábamos a la mitad del camino, solo pensaba el momento en el que salvemos a Sasuke y de que todo este bien en especial para Sakura-chan.

(N/A: muy bien creo no fue tan bueno pero favor comenten, ha pero no los de "los malos fic" porque no los aguanto ¿me escucharon?)


	2. la cara del dolor y del amor

Aquí les traigo el 2do capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste a todos.

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no hago esto por dinero.

Las 2 caras de la moneda

Capitulo 2: la cara del dolor y del amor.

"No te preocupes Sakura-chan, traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, lo prometo, ¡de veras!"

Todavía sigo recordando esas palabras que ahora nunca se van a ir de mi mente, sin embargo han pasado 2 años y medio y todavía no lo conseguimos.

Veo a Naruto y a todos sus esfuerzos por traerlo, veo como batalla y veo que el no descansara hasta tenerlo con nosotros, y ¿yo que hago?, como siempre soy una inútil, no hago nada para traerlo, a veces quisiera no existir en este mundo.

Recuerdo esa noche en la que el decidiera irse para siempre, yo intente detenerlo declarando mis sentimientos a el, sin embargo no me escucho y aunque le roge y llore en su presencia de que no se fuera, el se alejo no solo de mi, sino de Kakashi-sensei y de Naruto y dejamos de ser el equipo 7.

Quede devastada, ya no quería vivir, lo único que quería era tener a Sasuke conmigo, pase muchos días y horas rogando al cielo en traérmelo de vuelta, pero un día, cuando Naruto y los demás se disponían a buscarlo, el me prometió traerlo sano y salvo, yo lo único que hice fue llorar de alegría, Naruto estaba dispuesto a traerlo solo para verme feliz.

Después de lo que me dijo, empecé a analizar las cosas mientras entrenaba con Tsunade-sama, pensé:

"¿En verdad siempre he estado enamorada de Sasuke o solo fue fanatismo?".

He estado confundida con respecto a los sentimientos y siempre he querido a Sasuke, pero a raíz de su partida, he descubierto a quien en realidad ocupa mi corazón, he descubierto que cierto chico rubio, es la persona que en realidad merece mi amor, es mas el me ha dado mas ánimos, me brindado su confianza y siempre me quiso no solo como una amiga sino como su novia, y la verdad Naruto es muy cariñoso conmigo, y quiero tocar sus cabellos rubios, quiero ver su mirada, quiero que me diga Sakura-chan muchas veces, quiero estar en sus brazos y ahora que lo pienso veo a Naruto en estos momentos y lo veo en muy pensativo y la verdad tenemos que reanudar la misión.

-¿Naruto, nos vamos?- te pregunto al oído y a causa de eso, te ruborizas y pierdes tu concentración y eso me agrada.

-Si Sakura-chan, estoy listo- me respondes con tu determinación y tu mirada en lo alto.

-Muy bien ustedes 2 andando que nos queda mucho camino por delante- nos dice el capitán Yamato, bueno lo único que resta es acabar con todo esto la luego terminar mi misión mas importante: decirte te amo mi rubio.


End file.
